Pengumpul Sampah dan Pemulung
by hoshi no hikari-chan
Summary: Gimana kalau Sasuke menjadi anak seorang pengumpul sampah terbesar di dunia bertemu dengan pemulung yang akan menjadi kekasih hatinya.FINAL CHAP. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Hai semuanya!!! Ini fic pertamaku loh… maaf ya kalo ada kata-kata yang nggak nyambung,,, maklumlah baru pertama…

Mohon reviewnya ya

Pengumpul Sampah dan Pemulung

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:AU,OOC,gaje,garing**

"Semuanya…Sasuke datang!!!" Seru murid-murid cewek itu.

"Waaaa…ada Saasuke...".

"Sasuke...!!!"gadis-gadis berteriak, tapi yang dielu-elukan hanya diam dan terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya yang sibuk meneriaki namanya dengan histeris.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang anak dari pengumpul sampah terbesar di dunia (he…tapi dia gak bau looooh! Buktinya, banyak cewe yang suka sama dia). Walaupun begitu dia tetap menjaga image coolnya. Dia berjalan menuju lokernya, sesegera mungkin ia pergi meninggalkan para fans nya yang histeris dan ia menuju parkiran serta membuka pintu mobil sport yang berwarna biru tua yang harganya. . . , mencapai 4 digit dollar (ah, lebay).

"Oh iya, uangku bulan ini sudah mulai habis" gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya aku ke tempat otou-san dulu deh".

*Di tempat Otou-san*

"Otou-san...minta duit!!!"

"Oooh, kamu Sasuke. . . , berapa?"

"SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA!"

"Gila loe, loe pengen bikin gue bangkrut ape???" (Bapaknya gaul cuy!)

"Biarin!" ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Dasar anak durhaka! Aku kutuk kau jadi babu!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"Ampyuuuun daddy ampyuuuun!!!, yaudah deh seribu dollar ajah. Ya…ya….ya…" *dengan puppy eyes no jutsu*

"Tidak!!!" kata otou-san nya.

"Ayolah..." kata Sasuke memohon.

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

(sudah sebaiknya kita pergi meninggalkan pertengkaran ayah dan anak lebay ini)

_...Sementara itu, di depan penimbangan sampah…_

"1 kilo nya berapa?" ujar seorang anak malang berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"2000 buat sampah plastik, 1000 buat kertas, 2500 buat botol plastik", ucap pengumpul itu. (kayaknya apal banget tuh authornya)

"Dollar???", tanya Naruto.

"Enggak,Rupiah."

"Dollar ajah yaa…."

"Rupiah"

"Dollar!!!", Naruto makin ngotot.

"Rupiah!!!"

"Yaudah , aku cari tempat lain ajah deh!", Naruto melengos pergi.

"Woy,!!! jadi ngga sih??? nawarnya aja !"

"Nggak!", sambil mengejek mamang-mamang penimbang sampah itu.

_*Back to sasuke*_

"Huh ,,, Daddy pelit!!! massa aku Cuma dikasih 500 $", ujar Sasuke meninggalkan Otou-sannya dan menuju mobil sportnya.

Sasuke mengendarai mobil mewah itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan ketika ia tiba di tikungan ,,, CKIIITTTT KIT KIT KIT KIIITTTTTTT…!!! BRUKKKKK…*Autor nggak tau gimana suara mobil nabrak, jadi nanti bikin percobaan ma teman-teman yang mau dijadiin percobaan, ada yang mau???*dan terjadilah tabrakan yang sangat...sangaaaaaaaaattttt… tragis!!!……

**TBC**

Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke???

Tunggu yaaaa di Chapter berikutnya…..

Gomen nee, barangkali ada kata yang nggak berkenan soalnya ini fic pertamaku... *Author masang tampang memelas*

RnR pleaseeee… no flame yyy OK!!


	2. Chapter 2

**PENGUMPUL SAMPAH DAN PEMULUNG**

**CHAPTER 2**

**WARNING: Gaje dan masih sama warningnya kayak yang chapter pertama**

**Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah ngeripyu chapter pertama mungkin di chapter ini juga masih banyak kesalahan jadi mohon di maklumi.**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T ( Masih sama seperti yang dulu )**

Chapter 2

"Aduh, siapa itu? Mati deh gue…" kata Sasuke. Ia membuka pintu mobil sportnya perlahan. Khawatir orang itu akan mati ( emang ayam??? ). Saat ia melihat orang yang ia tabrak itu tidak berdaya, mukanya yang berwarna putih menjadi sangat pucat.

" OMG,,, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku harus bagaimana?" sasuke panic.

Ia mondar mandir di tempat itu sampai akhirnya sasuke menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke tubuh seseorang berambut jabrik itu.

" Hei bangun, bangun…!!! Aduh ini orang beneran mati nggak siii??? apa cuma pingsan, atau cuma pengen gue tolongin aja, atau cuma… udah ahhh!! Mendingan gue bawa aja ke RSJ, eh salah nggak pake 'J' RS aja deh.." sasuke bingung. "tapi gimana cara bawanya ya?? Ehnnn… apa gue panggil ambulance aja, tapi… enggak ah eermmm nanti ada polisi lagi… AHA!!! Aku punya ide…" benak sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya kearah pemuda itu yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari tempat ayahnya. Ia menaruh tangannya diatas dada pemuda itu, serta menarik…, tepatnya menyeret dengan cara yang sangat tidak manusiawi.

* Di rumah sakit*

"Bagaimana Dok?Apakah orang itu baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik apakah anda sudah membayar semua tagihannya?"

"Tagihan???Tapi saya bukan keluarganya Dok."

"Tapi andakan yang membawa pasien itu?"

"Ya…ya…iya sih, tapi …???"

"Sudahlah,lebih baik anda cepat ke resepsionis, dan urus biaya administrasinya."

Sasuke pergi menuju resepsionis dan meninggalkan sang dokter. Dalam perjalanan menuju resepsionis, Sasuke terus ngedumel.

" Sialan!!!Gue baru aja minta ke gue harus bayar biaya perawatan bocah tengik itu, mending murah! Awas loe, kalo sembuh nanti gue jadiin babu seumur hidup tanpa di gaji!"

*Di resepsionis*

"Berapa?" Tanya Sasuke pada resepsionis.

"Maksud anda apa ya?" jawab sang resepsionis bingung.

"Semua biaya atas nama…atas nama…?Sasuke berhenti berbicara dan berfikir sejenak.

"Atas nama Uchiha Naruto, pasien yang baru masuk karena kecelakaan."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

"Hn."

"Semuanya 499$ ."

Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menghitung uang.

"Nih!"ujar Sasuke sembari membuang mukanya.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke menengok kembali isi dompetnya,"Sial! Hanya tersisa 1 $. Bagaimana sekarang?Apa minta lagi ke bokap?Tapi kayaknya ga bakal dikasih nasib gue gimana donk?"

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar tempat pemulung itu, dengan tatapan kesal.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, Sasuke membuka pintu dengan keras.

BRAKKK!!! Pemuda dihadapanya hanya bisa ternganga melihat hal yang terjadi di depannya. Dengan kasarnya , Sasuke menarik baju pria berambut jabrik itu sambil membentak.

"Hei,kau ini sebenarnya siapa?Berani-beraninya kau menghabiskan uangku!" ujar sasuke.

"Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki siapa kau?Datang-datang memarahiku!"

FLASHBACK NARUTO POV

Aku dimana? Kenapa badanku terasa sakit?Apa jangan-jangan aku ada di rumah sakit?Emangnya aku kenapa?Oh…aku ingat!Tadi aku tertabrak mobil,kira-kira itu mobil siapa ya?Awas saja kalau aku melihatnya, akan ku BUNUH orang itu!!!

BRAKKK!!!

Siapa orang ini? Berani sekali dia melakukan ini di depan seorang pasien.

"Hei,kau ini sebenarnya siapa?Berani-beraninya kau menghabiskan uangku?"

Hei,hei,hello???Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan …orang ini yang menabrakku tadi.

"Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki siapa kau? Datang-datang memarahiku!"

END OF FLASHBACK NARUTO POV

"Oh …jadi benar kau Naruto ? tepat sekali dugaan ku . aku ini emang hebat dalam menebak sesuatu .Ha….ha…ha…"sasuke menyombongkan dirinya.

Ih.. sombong sekali orang ini bisa bisanya dia berlaga seperti itu , tapi sepertinya wajah ini sangat familiar untukku . Siapa yaa?? Coba ku ingat lagi …Oh! Aku ingat . orang ini kan anak dari pengumpul sampah terbesar di dunia yang terkenal itu! Kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke, yup! Benar tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Orang ini lumayan juga kalau di liat-liat… Ehh… kenapa aku jadi gini? Dia kan yang menabrak ku?? Awas kau sebagai ganti ruginya kau harus menjadikan ku pembantumu!!! Nggak apa-apa deh daripada jadi pemulung. Heee… oh ya satu lagi kau harus menggajiku SELAMANYA!!!

S-E-L-A-M-A-N-Y-A!!!

**TBC**

HUUUHHH akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Kayaknya di chapter ini juga masih banyak typo juga deh. Di chapter ini juga jadi tambah garing dan nggak nyambung.

Jangan lupa RnR yaaaw!!

Dadahhh…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi semuanya ini masih fict pertamaku. Sebelumnya gomen kalau updatenya kelamaan. Maklum lagi banyak tugas buat kenaikan kelas nanti. Ok deh nggak usah banyak basa-basi lagi langsung aja. Jangan lupa riviewnya ya.

**Disclaimer: akang Masashi Kishimoto (sejak kapan gue jadi orang sunda)**

**Warning: Ooc, gaje, au, garing, typo masih bertebaran dimana-mana, tambah nggak nyambung, ada bahasa cirebonnya dikit maklum udah kebiasaan di pake sehari-hari**

**Dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya**

Jadi yang nggak suka sama warning diatas balik lagi aja deh…

Don't like don't read

Kedua pria itu saling melempar death glare. Sasuke masih kesal karena Naruto menghabiskan uangnya, sedangkan Naruto masih kesal karena Sasuke menabraknya

1 menit… mereka masih melemparkan death glare

2 menit… mereka juga masih melemparkan death glare

3 menit… mata keduanya sudah mulai mengering

4 menit… mata mereka semakin mengering

5 menit… mereka tidak kuat lagi dan akhirnya mereka memalingkan mukanya karena gengsi

" Sudahlah! Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi aku harus bertanggung jawab !" bentak Sasuke.

"Apa?" Naruto menantang.

"Aku akan membawamu ke apartementku dan menjadikanmu pembantuku!"

"Kok orang ini berfikir sepertiku" pikir Naruto dalam hati." Siapa sebenarnya orang ini"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang masuk kedalam kamar tempat dirawatnya Naruto, ternyata Dokter yang akan memeriksa Naruto yang masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto?" Tanya Dokter itu.

"Entahlah Dok"

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai membaik, kalau seperti ini kau bias keluar dari rumah sakit ini besok"

"Terimakasih, Dok" ujar Naruto.

*keesokan harinya*

" Ayo pulang" ujar Sasuke.

"Kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

" Ke apartemenku, kemana lagi?"

"Oh, ok"

"Ayo cepat, Dobe!"

"Ia Teme"

Karena lama akhirnya Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku" Naruto berteriak kemudian berlari menuju Sasuke, tapi Naruto kehilanggan jejak dan memutuskan untuk…

TENG TENG TONG TENG terdengar suara yang berasal dari ruangan informasi sebagai bertanda akan ada informasi yang diberikan.

"Pengumuman-pengumuman telah dicari seseorang yang berambut mirip dengan pantat ayam, sok cool, dan segala keangkuhan lainnya yang telah menabrak seseorang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki hingga hampir mati dan sekarang ia meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah sakit ini"

Sementara itu…

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya tiba-tiba tercengang mendengar penggumuman yang mempermalukan dirinya itu. Karena orang-orang disekitar memandanginya dengan sinis dan seolah-olah berkata " KEJAMNYA DIRIMU"

Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya tapi tetap dengan gaya cool dan wajah disembunyikannya diusahakan agar terlihat tetap tanpa dosa walaupun dosanya sudah sanggat banyak ( autor diserang ayam teman-teman Sasuke) menuju ke ruang informasi.

"Hei kamu" sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Naruto

"Aku?" tanya orang yang ditunjuk tanpa dosa.

"Iya kamu ... cepat kemari!"

Karena yang ditunjuk rada lemot loadingnya akhirnya Sasuke menyeret Naruto dengan kasarnya. "Lepaskan.. lepaskan aku!" Naruto berteriak. Sasuke berhenti menyeret Naruto dan… daaan… daaaan… Sasuke mengangkat Naruto di pundaknya. Naruto kembali berteriak " turun… turunkan aku turunkan!" tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto ia sekarang benar-benar kesal terhadap orang ini karena telah mempermalukannya di hadapan orang banyak.

Sasuke lalu membawa Naruto menuju mobil sportnya kemudian ia membuka pintu bagasi dan melemparkan Naruto kedalam bagasi mobilnya dan Sasuke pun mendapat triple point untuk lemparannya. "Hei… hei… kau…" sebelum naruto menyelesaikan bicaranya Sasuke sudah menutup pintu bagasi dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Woi apa yang kau lakukan! Buka… buka cepetan buka berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal ini terhadap orang yang telah kau tabrak"

"Berisik… berisik.." teriak Sasuke sambil memukul-mukul pintu bagasi mobilnya. Lalu Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen.

* Diapartemen Sasuke*

Sasuke berjalan menuju bagasi mobilnya yang sudah tidak berisik(?) karena yang ada didalamnya sudah tidak berbicara lagi(?)*entahlah kata-katanya jadi nggak nyambung*

"Woi yang didalem masih idup nggak… kalo udah mati mau gue bulang kemana mayat loe.. mau dibuang kekali, kekawah gunung, kelaut atau ke…"

"Heh loe doain gue mati ya.. gue tuntut loh…"

"Ia deh ia"

"Cepetan bukain… kelamaan ah.. ngomong-e bae(ngomongnya aja) cepetan!" ujar Naruto sambil menendang-nendang bagasi mobil tersebut .

Tiba-tiba BRAK… Sasuke membuka bagasi dan dengan sukses bibir Sasuke mencium telapak kaki Naruto membuat wajah sasuke merah padam.

"Heh baka Dobe! Kurang ajar sekali kau…"

"Hwahwhahwahwahwahwa lucu sekali muka mu"

"Diam kau!"

"Hwahwahwahwa liat dirimu sekarang lucu sekali dasar Teme"

Sasuke pergi menuju kaca spion dan mulai berkaca.

"Hwaa" Sasuke kaget sambil mundur-mundur.

"DOBEEEEEE" Sasuke menjerit. Naruto yang sadar akan kemarahan Sasuke dengan secepat kilat dia keluar dari bagasi dan berlari. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berusaha kabur mengejar Naruto.

" Hei dobe, mau kemana kau. Jangan kabur" Sasuke mengejar Naruto tapi yang dikejar malah tetap mengejek Sasuke. "wkwkwkwkw" ejek Naruto. "DOBE!"

*1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN*

Akhirnya Naruto tinggal di apartement bersama Sasuke. Selama ini Naruto menjadi pelayan pribadi Sasuke. Walaupun begitu ia tetap menikmatinya ( gimana enggak enak? kan dia udah nggak jadi pemulung lagi) tentunya tiap hari ia selalu saja bertengkar dengan Sasuke walaupun di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia ingin sekali menyudahi pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke karena tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa selama ia tinggal dengan Sasuke ia mulai menaruh rasa perhatian terhadap Sasuke walaupun perasaan itu masih dapat di sembunyikannya.

Pagi ini Naruto sedang membuatkan makanan untuk Sasuke, sementara itu Sasuke masih asyik dengan mimpinya." Asyik hari ini gue dapet gaji" ujar Naruto. "Sebaiknya gue baik-baikin dulu si Teme dulu.. barang kali setelah gue baik-baikin nanti gue bakalan dapet gaji yang gede, hahahaha.." pikir Naruto dalam hati.

*Dikamar Sasuke*

Sasuke mimpi buruk dan akhirnya gara-gara mimpi buruk itu ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan berteriak-teriak gaje " hwa.. tidak.. tidak mungkin.." ( apakah mimpi sasuke? Hanya Tuhan,autor, dan tentunya Sasuke yang tau)

Tapi Naruto tidak mendengar teriakan tuannya itu. Akhirnya Sasuke turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Naruto menyadari kedatangan Sasuke langsung pura-pura menyambut kedatangan tuannya.

" Oh tuan sudah bangun?" ucap Naruto.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat.

"Tuan … hari ini aku masak makanan kesukaan tuan loh dan itu tanpa obat pencuci perut seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, selain itu juga tuan saya sudah menyiapkan air hangat buat tuan mandi dan itu juga tanpa ikan Piranha". (Oh…, akhirnya kita tahu apa yang naruto dan sasuke lakukan selama sebulan terakhir mereka serumah. SALING MEMBUNUH)

"Apa yang difikirkan anak ini? Tumben sekali dia baik padaku". Pikir sasuke

"Dah ah gue mau mandi dulu, awas loh jangan ngintip dobe!"

Baik tuanku yang baik, ganteng, manis" ujar Naruto dengan senyum sangat manis … sehingga pikiran sasuke mulai menghilang dan berganti rasa…, rasa… cinta(?) hanya karena melihat senyuman termanis yang pernah dia lihat daroi seorang pemulung yang ia tabrakk sebulan yang lalu, Sasuke menghilangkan semua pikirannya dan pergi meninggalkan naruto sendirian di ia mandi sasuke duduk di meja makannya, sembari -tiba ada seseorang yang mampu menghentikan acara makannya mendengar suara-suara yang berasal dari ruang kamarnya. Sasuke penasaran dan ia segera menuju kamarnya.

Bang, sms siapa ini bang…

Bang, pesannya pake sayang-sayang…

Bang, nampaknya dari pacar abang …

Bang, hati ini mulai tak tenang …

Begituah suara yang keluar dari tape recorder yang dinyalakan naruto. Ia berjoget-joget ria sambil mengepel lantai. Pinggulnya terus bergoyang layaknya seorang penyanyi dangdut yang sedang mengadakan itu, sasuke langsung mematikan tape recorder dan berteriak pada naruto

"Baka dobe! Pagi-pagi begini sudah membuat keributan, bukannya kerja!"

Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke dan berkata

"Eh, ada tuan Sasuke. Mau joget bareng?"

"Boleh. Boleh..! loh kok gue jadi kayak gini? Hmm eh dobe kau mempermainkanku ya?" bentak Sasuke

"Hee.. enggak kok tuan cuma bercanda" Naruto langsung nyengir yang membuat Sasuke silau melihatnya. Lalu Naruto mendekat menuju Sasuke, masih tetap dengan senyumannya dan Naruto mencoba menggoda Sasuke.

"Teme.."

"Hn"

"Teme"

"Hn"

Merasa siasatnya tidak ampuh pada Sasuke, Naruto mulai mencoba untuk menggodanya lagi dengan cara yang berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Teme" Naruto mencolek pinggul Sasuke seperti bencong lampu merah.

"Apa Dobe?" Sasuke balik menggoda Naruto

"Teme.. kau mencoba menggodaku ya?"

"Ah tidak… itu hanya perasaanmu saja"

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan merangkulnya dan kemudian membawanya menuju sofa lalu mendudukannya kemudian Sasuke membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"A..apa" jawab naruto dengan muka memerah.

"katakan… Dobe"

"A aapa" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke mengelus-elus pipi Naruto dan berkata "Dobe…"

Naruto semakin binggung, Sasuke tiba-tiba mencubit pipi Naruto dan berteriak

" Sudah cepat katakan apa maumu…!"

"Maksudmu apa Teme?"

"Tak biasanya kau tak berniat membunuhku"

"Ah Teme jadi kau sudah tau ya" ujar Naruto yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti Teme, kau sudah tau apa yang aku mau kan Teme"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau Dobe!" Sasuke pura-pura bodoh padahal di fikirannya sudah dia penuhi hal yang tidak-tidak.*dasar Sasuke mesum*

"Begini tuan, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk…." Ujar Naruto sambil menggoda Sasuke.

**TBC**

Hwahwahwa tambah nggak jelas entahlah kenapa binggung nerusinnya..

Tapi yang jelas ceritanya jadi tambah nggak nyambung. Gomen gomen

Daah capek,

Salam entahlah(?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hwah akhirnya update juga selama berbulan-bulan nggak update. Soalnya sibuk ngerjain tugas yang bejibun**

**Langsung aja deh!**

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Misstypo, Au, Ooc, Over gaje, Shonen ai dan masih sama kayak yang kemarin**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

"Untuk apa... cepat katakan, jangan membuatku mati penasaran!"

"Oooh tuan penasaran yaa?"

"Aaahhh sudah diam kau"

"Tuan, aku belum pernah looh melihat tuan penasaran seperti ini..."

"Sudahlah to the point aja, CEPAT!"

"Hhmmm begini... se-sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya apa? Ngomong aja susah banget!"

"Se-sebenarnya... hari ini... aku...aku... aku ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari tuan"

"Maksud loe?"

"Masa' tuan lupa?"

"..." Sasuke tambah bingung dengan apa yang ingin Naruto katakan.

'Jangan-jangan dia mau... merebut keperjakaanku. Oh no!' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ... semakin dekat... semakin dekat... akhirnya naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke

"Sebenarnya bulan ini aku... belum mendapat gajian dan aku ingin mendapat bayaran yang lebih ," ucapnya selembut mungkin.

"Tidak bisa! Kaulah yang membuat hidupku hancur. Kau selalu menyiksaku setiap hari. Apa kau tak sadar?"

"Maksudmu?bukannya kau yang selalu menyiksaku?"

"Dasar Dobe!" Sasuke marah. "Pergi dari apartemenku" lanjutnya.

Tidak terasa air hangat mengalir di pipi Naruto, setelah ia mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Entah apa yang Naruto rasakan sampai ia menangis.

"O h, teme tega sekali kau mengusirku, hiks... hiks... padahal aku selalu ada disampingmu, selalu melayani apapun yang kau butuhkan. Sasuke, kau jahat!" ucap Naruto dan berlari dengan air mata yang berlinangan.

Naruto pergi dari apartement Sasuke. Tak menghiraukan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya, membuatnya basah kuyup. "Sungguh teganya dirimu, teganya, teganya, teganya... pada diriku..." Naruto kembali bernyanyi lagi.

"Sasuke kau jahat! Lalu bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya? Hiks, hiks. Yaudah deh aku jadi pemulung lagi aja. Nasib... nasib..."

**~Beberapa hari kemudian~`**

Sasuke merasa jenuh dengan kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini. Entahlah apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Ia merasa ada yang hilang dari dirinya.

"Kenapa hari ini aku merasa kesepian ya? Atau karena aku menginginkan dia ada dekatku sekarang ini? Oh, tidak! Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu Sasuke? Ingat jaga imagemu!" Kata Sasuke sambil memukul wajahnya sendiri.

"Jalan-jalan ah!"

Sasuke pergi jalan-jalan dengan mobil sportnya. Sepanjang jalan Sasuke tak henti-hentinya ia menengok ke arah jendela. Tiba-tiba di lampu merah ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing lagi pemulung berambut duren yang sedang memungut sampah. Dan ternyata...

"Ehhh benerr! ituuukan Naruto,"dengan segera Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju Naruto.

"Nnnn... nna... ruu... tooo" teriak Sasuke seraya berlari dengan gaya slowmotion .

Naruto dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya setelah seseorang memanggil namanya (tentunya dengan slowmotion).

"E... Sa... su... ke... ,"ucap Naruto. Setelah sadar ia berlari secepat -cepatnya berusaha agar Sasuke tidak dapat mengejarnya . Namun dugaannya salah besar karena ternyata Sasuke dapat mengejar dan menarik salah satu lengan Naruto. Dengan segera Sasuke menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya . Kemudian wajah Naruto bersemu merah karena malu.

"Naruto...ayo kita pulang ,"ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto aku rindu padamu aku ingin bersamamu, sungguh... aku ingin kau kembali."

"Mata Naruto berlinangan air mata. Kemudian Naruto pun sadar atas apa yang di lakukannya dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke .

"Apa...apa yang kau lakukan Naruto. "

"Aku tidak bisa Teme, maafkan aku... "Naruto pun berlari menjauh , dan Sasuke mengejarnya seraya berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Naruto.

"Naru..Naru...Naru..."tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan akhirnya Naruto menghindar dan menjauh serta hilang dari hadapanya .

"Na... Naruto... padahal aku benar-benar..." ujar Sasuke lesu .

Semalaman Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memikirkan naruto. Kejadian saat Naruto berada dimimpinya.

*Flashback Mimpi Sasuke*

Sasuke menemui dan membawa seseorang yang menurutnya sangat ia cintai.

"Daddy... daddy..." Sasuke berteriak-teriak memanggil otousan tercintanya.

"Uappha sayang?"dengan nada yang lebay abis.

"Apasih daddy? Najis!" Sasuke kesal.

"Gini looh daddy, aku punya seseorang yang akan menjadi pendampingku.

"Oh yaaa? Mana-mana?" sang Otousan tercinta lebay (lagi)

"Ini" Sasuke nmenunjuk kearah Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya dengan gaya yang menjijikan.

"Selamat siang daddy, wilujeng siang,? Spada? Excuse mii? Ani badi home?" kata Naruto dengan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

GUBRAKKKK! Otousan Sasuke sweat drop, kena serangan jantung dan hampir mati. (ehhhh, nggak jadi mati dehh)

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Membawa orang aneh ini kesini?"

"Begini loh babeh aye minta duit buat kawin ama die"

"Apa? Sama siapa? Sama dia?" Otousanya bergaya seakan-akan akan terkema serangan jantung lagi.

"Iya" jawab Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Apa?apa? apa? Apa?" ayahnya memastikan pendengaranya.

"Ia daddy sama dia"

"PERGI!"

"Kemana daddy? ke bank?"

"Pergi kamu SEKARANGDAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI!"

"Tapi... tapi... tapi daddy"

"CEPAT PERGI! Atau daddy panggilkan tukang sampah untuk membuang kau dan pacar anehmu itu ke tong sampah!"

"Tidak daddy tidak usah lebih bai kami pergi dari sini saja"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan kantor otousannya Sasuke.

"Sasuke sekarang bagaimana? Kita jadi kawin nggak?"

"Jadi donk masa nggak.."

"Tapi dapat uang uang darimana? Untuk biaya pernikahan kita? Apa kita mulung aja?"

"Nggak Naruto!"

"Ayolah Sasuke dapat dari mana lagi uangnya kalau tidak memulung..."

"Tidak Naruto! Tidakkk!"

Sasuke pun bangun dari mimpinya...

*End Of Flashback Mimpi Sasuke*

Keesokan harinya Sasuke pergi ke tempat penimbangan sampah ayahnya, berharap akan bertemu dengan Naruto, yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi seseorang yang mengigi hatinya. Satu jam... Satu jam duabelas menit tiga puluh enam detik... Dua jam... Empat jam...dan akhirnya ketika menjelang sore,dari kejauhan nampak seseorang berambut duren, berkulit tan,dan mtmiliki mata sebiru langit yang ternyata itu adalah Naruto.

"Na... Naruto."

"Sasuke? Duh harus gimana nih?" ujar Naruto dalam hati. "Gue kabur aja atau... tidak!Gue harus jujur terhadap perasaanku sendiri, aku harus menghadapi ini smua."

Naruto berjalan menuju Sasuke dan mmantapkan hatinya pada seseorang yangb kini sedang menatapnyadari kejauhan. Naruto berjalan perlahan. Sasuke diam terpaku tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Mereka berpeluan ditengah gundukan sampah yang menggunung ditemani langit sore. Sungguh saat yang romantis bagi mereka.

**Next day...**

"Liat-liat! Ada Sasuke!" Gadis-gadis kembali histeris ketiaka ada Sasuke lewat didepan mereka, tapi tunggu dulu, ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Apa ya? Oh ya, tentu saja ada seseorang di belakang Sasuke yang mengikutinya. Seseorang berambut duren dan bermata biru langit yang membuat kita seakan-akan bisa melihat langit disana.

"Siapa ya itu?" Tanya para gadis itu.

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata,"Semuanya! Aku punya pengumuman untuk kalian!"

Otomatis semua orang disekitarnya menjadi penasaran.

"Kalian tau? Laki-laki disampingku ini bernama Naruto."

"Memang dia siapa Sasuke?" Tanya salah satu gadis yang ada didekatnya.

"Dia ini pacarku"

"Apa? Jadi orang itu pacarmu?" Kata para gadis serentak.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau jahat Sasuke!" Gadis-gadis langsung berlari mengejar Sasuke dan bersiap untuk memukulinya.

"TIIDAKKK!" Sasuke segera menggadeng tangan Naruto dan berlari melarikan diri.

"KEJAAAR!"

**THE END**


End file.
